Somethings Can Be Fought For
by Silversparks309
Summary: In this crossover the PPGZ are demigods that are put though training to fight an imposing ey have to go on a quest fighting many old foes and newer enemies. Used to be called the PPGZ daughters of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first crossover. This will have the PPGZ as demigods but they don't know it. Ok descriptions in this one there is 6 PPGZ and they still can transform. Also the characters from Percy Jackson will be there. This is after the war with Gaea. All the PPGZ's counterpart are in this later and are the same just they are boys have different hairstyles and are 6 inches taller than their counterparts. **

**I am sorry for not updating but I am editing all of my stories because they have bad grammar, spelling, and tense issues.**

* * *

_Momoko: Aka Hyper Blossom _

_Height-5'8_

_Age-15_

_Good curves and C-36 cup_

_Favorite color-Pink_

_Personality: She is still a bit boy-crazy but not as much. She is more intelligent than before from studying and being around the Professor. She is still a huge sweets fan. Oldest of her six friends. _

_She has orange hair with a pink bow tied in a high pony-tail and has rare cotton candy pink eyes._

_Counterpart-Brick_

_Miyako: Aka Rolling Bubbles_

_Height-5'6_

_Age-15_

_Good curves D-36_

_Favorite color-Blue_

_Personality: She is girly girl and she is still sweet. She likes animals and is not dumb and a bit above average in smarts. Second youngest out of her six friends. _

_She has blonde hair tied in two high pig-tails and has beautiful sky blue eyes_

_Counterpart-Boomer_

_Kaoru: Powered Buttercup_

_Height-5'8_

_Age-15_

_Good Curves C-38_

_Favorite color-Green_

_Personality: She is still a hot-headed Tomboy. She likes all sports that are not girly. Her favorite sport is soccer. She is a bit above average in smarts. She is the second oldest out of her six friends._

_She has raven-hair in spiked up and deep emerald green eyes._

_Counterpart-Butch_

_Usagi: Aka Energetic Bunny_

_Height-5'6_

_Age-15_

_Favorite Color: Purple_

_Good curves and D-32_

_Personality: She is energetic and is an almost bigger sweets fan than Momoko. She likes to make and use electronics and likes listening to music. The youngest out of the six friends._

_She has chocolate-brown hair tied in a high side pony-tail with gorgious purple eyes._

_Counterpart: Bandit_

_Rika: Aka Graceful Bell_

_Height: 5'7_

_Age-15_

_Favorite color: White and Black_

_Good curves and C-32_

_Personality: She is quiet at times but is talkative when around her friends. Enjoys reading and is smarter than Momoko. She is older than Miyako but younger than Yumiko._

_White hair with a black streak in it (natural) and has black eyes that sparkle._

_Counterpart: Bliss_

_Yumiko: Aka Awesome Blaze_

_Height: 5'7_

_Age: 15_

_Favorite color: Yellow_

_Personality: She likes sports like Kaoru and likes video games. She is loud like Kaoru. She is older than Rika but younger than Kaoru._

_She has black hair that is layered and has pretty yellow eyes._

_Counterpart: Blake_

* * *

_Rika's Pov_

Today is a sunny summer day and today is the last day of school so the rest of my friends and I were going to hang-out. I just got my stuff out of my locker when I am jumped on, I saw a flash of baby blue and purple.

"Hey get off" I laughed as Miyako and Usagi got up and bounced energetically from excitement.

"Finally school is over its summer time for beaches, swimming and fun." Usagi exclaims posing with the words _beaches, swimming, and fun_. Miyako and I giggle as we walk to the front of the school to meet Momoko, Kaoru, and Yumiko. Once we got outside we spotted them off to the side of the stampede of excited and wild high-schoolers and waved. We are going to have ice-cream and stay at my house while our family went on vacation for the month. After waiting five minutes for most of the students to leave, we walked over to them. We all were wearing jean shorts except Kaoru and me who had on black cargo shorts and we had t-shirts in our respective colors (Rika had white).

"Hi guys ready to go." Says an excited Momoko who is probably thinking of getting her ice-cream.

"Yeah let's go" says Usagi. They both drag all of us not wanting to keep their ice-cream waiting; I got vanilla, Miyako got blueberry, Momoko got strawberry, Kaoru got mint-chocolate chip, Yumiko got lemon sorbet, and Usagi got grape sorbet. After we talked and finished our ice-cream we decided to go to my house and hang-out.

Suddenly we heard a scream we decided we couldn't transform because we were in public. We ran towards the scream and saw an old woman crouching deep in a dark alley.

"What happened Miss." Said Yumiko. The woman looked up but it was not the face of an old woman it had the face of a young woman with vampire fangs. Suddenly the woman changed into a weird monster with a bronze leg and a regular leg.

The thing crackled what I assumed was a laugh. "Idiot demigods walked right into my trap now I will kill you."

* * *

_Miyako's Pov_

We heard a scream and ran to the source an old lay how turned into a scary monster thing. Once it said it was going to kill us I screamed.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above us and a girl about 16 or 17 appeared. She had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Before the thing could react she sliced it open with a bronze looking knife.

She turned around and said"Ok come with me if you want to live" we nodded at each other and reluctantly ran after her. After about five minutes of running she looked around and said "We are safe for now what are your names."

Before any of I could say something Kaoru said" Why should we tell you we don't even know who you are."

The girl nodded as if agreeing. "I am Annabeth Chase now tell me who you are."

"Nice to meet you I am Miyako."

"I'm Usagi."

" I am Momoko."

"Kaoru."

"Rika"

"Yumiko"

After introduced ourselves she told us to stay where we were. After a few moments she said that she's going to take us some where safe and she also said she just called a friend. I wasn't sure about this girl or who she was calling.

* * *

**R&R**

**Also read my other story.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything just the plot.**

* * *

Yumiko's pov

We are all scared out of our minds and this woman in front of us seems so uncaring to the fact we were almost killed. So after following her to an isolated spot we were waiting for her "friend". I could tell we were all scared but Kaoru and I were trying not to show it. After a few minutes of waiting I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What's going on and who is this friend of yours? Are they trustworthy?" I asked very skeptically. Annabeth looked be over in an unnerving way like she was mad for me doubting her.

"Of course he's trustworthy. We have been looking for you for two days." She yells really angrily.

"Why were you looking for us? Are you like one of those monsters too?" Kaoru asks. This also strikes me as suspicious. I look back at the rest of our group and they all seem ready to fight looking very confused.

"I'm not one of those monsters but I can explain as soon as we get to camp." This made us more confused.

Suddenly a shadow appears over us and in front of us a chariot appears with winged horses. I rub my eyes thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Do you guys see a chariot in front of us or am I going crazy." Exclaims Momoko. We all nod quickly at the same time. Annabeth waves for us to get in it we do it skeptically. We all squeeze in the back while Annabeth and a guy were in the front. A guy around her age with really messy black hair and sea-green eyes was controlling it. He had on some black shorts and an orange shirt. They both kissed. Kaoru and I gagged quietly. Momoko and Miyako were fan-girling and Usagi and Rika heard us gagging and were laughing at our antics.

"So who are they and what are they going to do to us." Usagi whispers. We all nod.

"Well whatever they are doing we just have to follow." Momoko whispers.

"I am Percy nice to meet you." The guy/Percy says. We say our names again.

"So where are we going?" Miyako politely asks.

"To Camp" they both say

"What camp is this" Rika asks

"Camp half-blood where the train demigods-"Annabeth says

"What are demigods?" I say interrupting her (rudely).

"You'll get that explained at camp." Annabeth replies

After waiting 35 minutes they say we are almost there. The chariot lands after a few minutes. There were a lot of people walking around all of them had orange shirts on. We got out the chariot and walk only a few seconds before a group of 5 people walked over to us.

"So these are the demi-gods you guys were sent to find." says a girl with chocolate brown hair. They were all staring it felt weird. Kaoru looked like she wanted to say something but we quickly covered her mouth. Once we thought she wasn't going to say something was we got our hands off her mouth.

"Jez if you keep the thing I got to say bottled up I'll explode." Kaoru says bluntly. We all look at watch other imagining what Kaoru would say if we bottle up her words. We all burst out laughing.

The five people introduced themselves. This is how I remember them. Leo a Latino with lots of energy and could build stuff. Jason had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Piper had chocolate brown hair and had a certain beautiful vibe. Hazel who had brown hair and a vibe I couldn't understand. Frank a big guy muscular and stuff.

The seven peeps walked us to a house were a guy in a wheel-chair was playing cards with a really badly dressed man on the porch. The man just glared at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Great more of these brats" he says. I love you too pal. Surprisingly Kaoru didn't make a smart-ass remark." Ok here's the deal you guts are demi-gods part human part god. You have some kind of ability like dyslexia or/and ADHD. Also you will watch a video to explain most of it" The guy said in a bored tone, I really don't like this guy. Now that I think about it we all have ADHD and dyslexia but got used to it and were able to read and act normal. The wheel chair guy who introduced himself as Chiron guides us to a room in the building. It was dark. Then a video plays on a TV in the room. We sit in some chairs.

"You are a demi-god part human and part god if you didn't already know. The world you thought was safe isn't as safe as you think monsters roam the world to kill demigods like you. This camp is here so you can train. To make sure you can fight you have ADHD so can constantly keep moving. You have dyslexia so you can read Ancient Greek. To kill a monster there are various weapons made with celestial bronze commonly found at this camp. Celestial bronze easily can kill some monsters with a simple swipe" they then showed a guy killing a vicious looking monster. Miyako and Usagi's eyes popped at the violence.

" To survive you will need to stay at this camp for summer. In special occasions there are quests for people. Lastly the use of electronic are prohibited due to the fact they attract monsters. Instead Iris messages are used from mist and drachma." They showed us pictures to prove things. Most people wouldn't believe this but after fighting crime everything seems possible. I mean come we have fought a talking green and somewhat intelligent monkey, a gang of green teenagers, a red girly and masculine devil and many more weird monsters, I can believe in monsters and it seems everyone else in the room can.

* * *

_Momoko's Pov_

After seeing that interesting documentary we exit the room into a room full of the people we met. They all look at us expectantly like the expect something amazing to happen except the fat annoying man. I can tell everyone was a bit unnerved of course except Kaoru and Yumiko.

"What the heck are you looking at" They say simultaneously in the same rude manner. I could tell some people were surprised at the way they were speaking, especially a certain fat arrogant man who had no sense of style

* * *

**I will try to update ASAP and please read my other story. Also please review I won't put a limit to how many I need to update but just do it anyway.**

**R&R**.


End file.
